


Remnant: New age

by Arctic_Pheonix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Faunus Summer Rose (RWBY), Platonic Life Partners, Ruby Rose (RWBY) has ADHD, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Pheonix/pseuds/Arctic_Pheonix
Summary: Ages ago a prophecy was uttered, one that lead to an oath. That prophecy has long since come and gone, since it has been one great prophecy after another until now. Now the great prophecy is of another world.Remnant is a godless realm, there are differences and while Hestia may know of an important job she has no real way to know what that job is.Ruby Rose knew she had a destiny. She knew that at any moment everything could change, but she also knew she wasn't alone. A prophecy may always come true but that didn't mean you had no control.(Rewrite of Godly Reckoning)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Hestia & Artemis, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue: Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this work will be drastically different from GR do to major changes in location, characters and ways the universes are blended together. While they both follow the same story structure and share many many parts they will differ greatly enough that a new title was warranted.
> 
> Don't come in expecting a better version of the same story, a rewrite or a remake should always add on and improve not just recreate.

A fire roared ever silently in the center of a large ornate room. Walls and floors made of ornate marbles and gold patterns, a large set of double doors on one end. Twelve thrones the size of giants rested in a U shape facing the door. A lone figure sat in the central throne, a woman resting against the arm of the throne. The doors slowly ground open and the woman glanced over at them. Another woman stepped through, far smaller than the one on the throne.

“My queen.” The woman bowed in front of the throne.

“Hestia, you of all have no need for formalities and you know I insist we don’t use them.” The woman said as she started to shrink down until standing eye to eye with the other. “What do I owe the pleasure of seeing my favorite aunt?”

“It’s time.”

“This again. Hestia, my father is prophesied to return. I can not afford to send four others to another realm.” The woman said. “Prophecy or no there is simply too much risk.”

“Athena, we both know you can not fight a prophecy.” Hestia said, she glanced back at the doors briefly. “This must happen now, there’s nothing we can do about it. And if it is happening now then you do not need our aid in the coming battles.”

“What do you know? What else has come up?” Athena said as she brushed past her aunt. The two walked towards the fire and took a seat.

“Four prophesied births. Three were made two years ago.”

“And no one thought to inform their queen?”

“At the time we were more concerned with where the fourth was, why we hadn’t heard it’s words.” Hestia poked the fire as she mulled her words over. “The fourth was given last night, to me.”

“What are they?”

“The hunter’s bow, Drawn with the might of a titan, Shall unleash the rage, Of the hunter’s beast.” Hestia said, she looked up at Athena as she finished.

“Artemis of course. Might of a titan is worrying however.” Athena mused. “And the others?”

“The blade of a scythe, Left afloat with light hands, Will herald the day, Of true understanding. Thanatos, not Hades like we first thought.” Hestia continued. Athena nodded for her to move to the next. “War’s spear held high, Held with the grace of a dancer, To lead the masses, Through one's own might.”

“That sounds unlike Ares.” Athena paused. “I’d almost suggest a different war god.”

“That would be a poor choice, none of the other war gods truly match it, and most are needed here. There is one more.” Hestia said and gazed into the fire for a long moment.”

“Yours.” Athena followed her gaze, watching as the flames flickered and swirled almost like a storm in a forest. “Hesita, we all knew the day was coming.”

“Of course we did.” Hestia turned to look the queen in the eye. “The wings of flame, Spread over the land, Will lead the charge, For the good of all.”

“So it is true. You must go.” for a long moment the two sat in silence. “Gather the others, you leave by nightfall. If it truly is time then it is vital that you leave immediately.”

“And what of the prophecy?” Hestia said. Athena simply stared into the fire for a long moment. “You seemed so worried about us leaving until now?”

“I’ll have to see if Perseus and Annabeth are willing to lend their aid. It’s unfortunate that I need to cut their vacation off nearly a hundred years early.” Athena stood and began walking out of the room. “Remember Hestia, a soul made not born.”

“To end a plague of endless hate.” Hestia stared into the flames for the remainder of the afternoon. Watching as the fire danced and sparked, like a flicker of something else. Hestia stood and turned to face the throne room’s newest edition, what they called the wall of tragedy, every so-called great prophecy engraved into one slab of rock.

Hestia looked over the prophecies listed. All of them were centuries old, all of them resolved. All but one. The latest great prophecy wasn’t about Earth or it’s children at all, rather another world. A world who’s gods had long abandoned it. She ran her fingers over the carving before turning away, she had never liked the idea of fate or the suffering it caused. No matter how hard you tried, a prophecy always came true.

“It’s time for something new. I only hope that this world can wait for help to come.”

**Four called, eight answered**

**The moon, the boar, the hearth and death**

**Beast of dark and light and all who oppose**

**A soul made not born to end a plague of endless hate**

**Unwelcome brothers return to a world not their own**


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods take their first steps into this new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to comenters:  
> Emiliano  
> Muginn  
> Alucard45 - Yeah the old version wasn't up to snuff at all  
> Robbie2413

“Well that does it. This planet is way better than Earth.” Ares grinned as he looked down at the carnage beneath them. Below them, on the surface a group of humans faced off against hordes of the Grimm. “Wish we could stay and watch.”

“Ares you know we have work to do.” Hestia said. She scoffed at her nephew’s words. “We have to incarnate into this world, meaning we will be exceptionally weak for a time.”

“It’s simply waiting for the right moment.” Artemis said, she crouched down and looked at those below her. “Although, did you have to choose a bandit clan for my incarnation?”

“It wasn’t exactly a choice.” Hestia said. She glanced back down at the battle as it died out. “It’s almost like the world is guiding me to the places it wants us. The next stop is somewhere southeast of here, then back north.”

“And yourself?” Thanatos said. He was watching those below them intensely. Watching as the bandits won and celebrated.

“I won’t know until I wake.” Hestia said, her eyes trailing after several of the bandits below. “Artemis, are you ready?”

The other goddess nodded. Hestia pulled at the energies of the world, making a brief gap and Artemis walked through. She appeared to vanish into nothing, a light being snuffed out. Hestia looked down at the bandit clan below them. They had started a chain of events they could no longer stop.

“”So what now?” Ares said. He glanced to Hestia, seemingly grasping just how permanent this was going to be. “Do we wait?”

“No, we move on.” Hestia said, standing she turned to the others. “Thanatos next.”

“What a strange circumstance.” The god of death mused as he watched the people leave. Hestia waited a moment before letting a swirl of fire erupted around them. The flames passed and they were gone, whisked away to a far off land. Thanatos looked down at the group of faunus stepping off a boat. “A new home?”

“They will need a leader Thanatos.” Hestia said, her eyes trailing after the group below them. The god of death watched the group for moments longer as Hestia prepared to send him down.

“Their division will mean their death.” He mused. Thanatos turned to Ares. “Do you think this war between humans and faunus will last?”

“No. Tension will last but not war, not when an enemy of both is fighting like this.” Ares watched with narrowed eyes as several below them planned an attack. “Normally I’d say it would, war doesn’t stop but when winning means facing the grimm unprepared.”

“Ah, a case of necessity then, not true peace.” Thanatos frowned down at the group. “Unfortunate, I suppose we’ll have to do something about it?”

“Yes.” Hestia frowned as she watched the faunus below them. Many of them looked to each other for aid only to find nothing. Each had their own struggle to deal with. “They will need a leader. Someone to unite them.”

“And you think I can.” Thanatos laughed, a deep grim sound. Hestia continued to stare into the group of faunus before turning back to him. Thanatos took her look in and frowned. “Hestia?”

“No, I don’t. Remnant does.” She glanced back at the people below them. “The planet is choosing where we go, I’m only making sure we get there.”

“And what of you?” Thanatos said. He knew Hestia planned to be last, he only hoped this went well for her.

“I will have to trust in Remnant.” Hestia said. Thanatos didn’t like how she didn’t take her gaze from those below. She reached out and tore through the air with a veil of flame, much more emotion in her tearing of the world's energy. “Now go, hurry before the world can not take more of this power.”

Thanatos vanished into the portal as it slammed closed. Hestia continued to stare into the crowd below with a distance in her eyes. Ares watched her closely for a moment before she turned to face him. Ares flared at her.

“You know exactly where you’ll end up.” Hestia remained silent. “Do they deserve our help enough for that?”

“No.” Hestia said. The world around them blurred and Ares found them to be above a snowy landscape, a city placed below them being pelted with rain even as snow fell around it. “No world deserves the help of gods, they need us.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ares said, all but growling at the elder goddess. Hestia laughed, a solemn sad sound.

“It does. We spend everyday protecting a people who has forgotten us, they have not forgotten their gods.” Hestia said, her eyes trailing a woman through the streets. “Their gods have forgotten them.”

“So another worlds gods have to deal with the issues they left.” Ares said, he stared down at the streets below in his anger, watching the people move. “Of course.”

“Of course.” Hestia said, she reached forward and ripped into the air. “Go.”

Ares vanished into the hole in space and Hestia let it collapse. She watched the city below her bustle for a short time. She was whisked away to a secluded forest, eastern Vale if she could guess. No one in sight, Hestia paused, this was not like the others.

“Why here?” She said. “This is months away, I know where but not why.”

Silence was her only answer. Hestia turned and tore into the air, ripping straight through reality like paper. Sparring one last glance at the world around her she vanished into the gate. The air flickered and slammed back together, as if nothing was amiss. The world moved on form that moment, slowly but surely growing closer to an inevitability.

* * *

On the mall content known as Menagerie, the new faunus homeland, a woman stared down at a newborn in her arms. Doctors surrounding her. One of them said something that she missed the first time.

“Congratulations, what will you name him?”

“Ghira Belladonna.” The woman grinned again. “After his fathers father.”

“That’s great ma’am.” One of the doctors said, taking the child gentle from her arms. “Now you get some rest while we make sure both you and little Ghira here are doing okay.”

Across the small hospital set up dozens on the verge of death suddenly gasped for breath. Like a wave of energy spreading from a central point one by one they sat up desperately gulping in air with vigor. Just before the first started gasping Ghira Belledona’s eyes opened for the first time.

On the other side of the ocean, in a simple camp near the desert a woman glared at two children in a doctor's arms. She sighed and took the kids from the doctor with a scowl, the doctor scrambled away, ushering the others out as well.

“So you're the ones that caused me all that pain.” She said. “Little shits annoyed me you know? Kinda like birds.”

The boy opened his eyes and laughed even as the woman continued to glare at him. His tiny fist pumping up into the air as he squirmed. The woman’s look softened and she turned to the girl only to frown at her silence.

“Come on girl, a sound, any sound.” She said, her frown deepening. “Anything little one, please anything.”

The girl remained quiet but she did open her eyes. The woman almost missed it in her relief but the forest around her was silent now. No noise all around them at all, not even the chirp of a cricket. The moon seemed to glow a little brighter.

“Huh, look at that.” She swiveled slightly to look at the tree line, a small herd of deer standing there, waiting, watching. “Even nature stands still for you. Fucking kid, gonna stay a pain in my ass ain’t ya?”

The girl remained silent, simple staring at her.

“Yeah, wouldn’t have it any other way.” She leaned back and watched the moon slowly move over the sky. “Like birds huh? How about Qrow and Raven. The Branwen twins.”

The woman smirked and looked down at the kids, both of them staring at her with wide crimson eyes. She lay her head back with another sigh and closed her eyes.

“Give ‘em hell.”

In the frozen north another woman holds a child, a boy who is oddly silent even as she smiles down at him. The doctors glance nervously at each other. One of the four in the room steps forward and clears his throat.

“Um Ma’am we need to check on the child. It is extremely odd that he’s-”

“Whitley.” The doctor pauses. “His name will be Whitley Holt and he is fine.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Holt but we can’t know that for sure.” The woman softly smiles and looks at her son again.

The boy’s eyes open and something shifts, the doctor finds his anger growing far faster than it should be as he looks at the child. The boy’s eyes seem to fade into angry red flames. The doctor knew the unknown rage had been felt by all of his group but just as suddenly as it started it faded.

“I told you, he’s fine.” the woman grinned. “Isn’t that right Whitley? You're going to change the world one day you know.”

In the middle of a forest in the Midwest lightning flashed. The grey clouds tinged blue by the strike even as people below wondered. One couple, a pair of blondes was walking along a dirt path when the man stopped.

“I told you we shouldn’t be out here in the first place and now there’s a storm.” He said, flinging his hands into the air. “Look at that storm? Your semblance say anything about that?”

“Are you mocking my semblance?” The man almost immediately shifted to regret at his pregnant wife’s anger.

“No no no no. Precognition is an incredible power dear but do you have to listen to every last vision it gives you? I mean come on it’s not perfe-” He was cut off by the sound of a crying child. He slumped at the smug look his wife sent him. “Yeah yeah, I was wrong, not doing the dance in the rain. Let’s save a kid and go home.”

The two trekked through the woods until they found the source of the noise, a small girl with silver eyes and wolf ears sitting in a basket. Her basket was centered in the clearing as if placed deliberately, and on fire. The two began to panic.

“What the- We have to help them!” The woman said, moving forward only for her husband to grab her.

“I’ll do it, stay here. If we can’t save them no sense in risking another kid.” He stepped into the clearing and the flames flared brighter, consuming the child in the basket. He froze as the girl’s silver eyes locked on him. She remained in place, reacting to the flames. “What-”

As quickly as the flames had formed they died. The girl giggled at him and fire danced over her skin. An odd feeling of joy and homelyness overcame him at her look, as if he was finally home after not being there his whole life.

“How did she do that? Her aura is locked.” the woman said, walking up past him and too the basket. She caught sight of a note within the basket and took it. “Summer Rose? Now who would leave you all alone out here?”

“Whoever it was isn’t one I’d like to meet.” The man said.

“More like they wouldn’t want to meet us.” His wife growled.

* * *

“Come on Tai, Beacon’s waiting.” A red headed girl with silver eyes grinned at her brother from the doorway.

“Sum come on, I was just saying bye to mom and dad.” Taiyang Xiao-Long swiped something out of his hair as he walked into the room. “Not all of us surprise the family with home cooked breakfast on our own last day.”

“Yeah yeah, come on let’s go.” Summer said, her grin never faltering. “The headmaster gave us both a full scholarship and we need to be on time!”

“Alright alright I’m coming sheesh.” Tai said as he walked through the door. “What’s with you and going to Beacon anyway? Thought you said you were a pacifist or something.”

“It’s hunting Tai, not murdering people who got caught on the wrong side of the law.” Summer said, as she walked. Glancing back at him Tai almost missed the look in her eye. “No different than hunting for food, both are necessary for survival.”

“Anyone every tell you that your cryptic as fuck?”

“All the time.” Summer said, her easy grin coming back. Fire danced in her eyes as they walked. “All the time little brother.”

“Whatever, let’s just get to the school.” Tai said, punching past her and forward. Summer snatched her white cloak away from his dirty boots as he walked.

“Watch it!”

* * *

“This is going to suck.” Qrow Brawen said, stretching his arms over his head. What appeared to be half a sword resting on his back as he and his sister walked. A small deer trailing behind Raven.

“Who else were they going to send? Shade?” Raven said. She leaned back to pat the deer on the head as she talked. “I’m more concerned about mother.”

“Please, they won't touch her.” qrow grinned as he talked. “With the two of us getting hunter training? Not a chance they'd risk pissing us off.”

“One can only hope.” Raven said. The two remained in silence for some time after that, only listening to the sounds of nature. “So if they did something to mother-”

“Rip them to shreds.”

“As I thought.” Raven said. Her continued silence spoke for both of them, neither compromising on that promise. The two kept walking, taking note of other students making their way to the launch pads, many were dressed in their old school uniforms.

“Man do we look out of place.” Qrow laughed, Raven rolled her eyes. “Come on sis, we look like bandit kids even here.”

“You expected we wouldn’t?” Raven said, she shook her head. “I knew you were stupid Birdbrain but not like this.”

“Oh lay off Rae.” Qrow said, his grin never faltering. “What do you think about the team thing?”

“I miss having a team.”

“This another Artemis thing?” Raven nodded and Qrow went silent. The two stopped to wait at the airstrip shortly, their airbus would be arriving soon.

“Tai look at them all! Flaming bats, short sword bows.” A redhead to the side said excitedly as she turned to look at all the weapons. “Look at what they’ve made Tai!”

“Yeah yeah I get it sis, a person's weapon is their deepest expression of self and all.” The blond next to her said, a lazy grin on his face. “A weapon is a work of art so says the pacifist.”

“I’ll have you know that I know exactly what it takes to make a weapon, it is art.” The girl said, clearly in a huff. “It takes years of mastery to make some of the things we’re looking at and even then I’m certain these aren’t the original models or materials.”

“Right, not everyone can start with hearth forged olympic marble huh?” That made Raven stop, Qrow glanced back at her before looking to the two that were talking. The blond boy laughed at the near panic on the redhead’s face.

“Olympic? Know something Rae?” Qrow said, turning back to his sister.

“Only one god can hearth forge anything.” Raven said, walking forward she neared the pair. “Hestia.”

The redhead whipped around to face her, one hand on the strange single-edged shortsword at her waist. Her eyes narrowed as she searched for the source of the voice. Raven paused for a moment and tapped the dagger at her side.

“Artemis. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“I wasn’t expecting to ever see weapons made from olympic marble.” Raven said, glancing at the pair of swords again. “I always thought it’d be little more than dishware or architecture.”

“Well, everyone needs some kind of weapon in this world.” Summer said, her hands hovering near the weapon. Qrow slid into place next to Tai and watched the conversation.

“So you too huh?”

“Yep.”

* * *

Whitley Holt grinned as he lifted his bags. He stood outside the doors to Atlas Academy more days before his entrance exam. A spear was strapped over his shoulder as he looked the school over.

“At least this world knows how to train warriors.”

“Um hello.” He turned to find a white haired woman with a rapier at her side staring at him. “Could you tell me where the main auditorium is? I’m a little lost.”

“Yeah sure. Name’s Whitley Holt.”

“Oh, mine is Willow Schnee.” She smiled. “I know we’re new money and all but-”

“I don’t care lady, new or old doesn’t matter, money’s money.” Whitley said. “You got it, use it.”

* * *

“Ghira dear the faunus are saying that it looks like another war will break out.” Kali said, sliding in next to the young man. Ghira Belladonna sighed and leaned forward.

“If one does I will take no part in it.” Ghira said. “The first lead to more than enough death if you ask me.”

“Something will need to be done though, even still the faunus of the world are treated as less than humans.” Kali said, she was unsure if her words were reaching the man besides her. “There’s even rumors of worsening conditions in the Schnee mines, although that could just be new danger in the mine.”

“That is true. What if we rallied together, protested our treatment in the kingdoms.” Ghira said. He looked pensive for a moment as he thought the idea over. “We could make real change if we gathered enough and did this.”

“It will take time to get others together.” Kali mused.

“We have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every 2 weeks, maybe every week depending on how far ahead I am.


	3. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to commenters:  
> Robbie2413  
> Emiliano

“Raven I love you but really?” Tai said, Raven sitting across from him with her legs crossed. She opened one eye to look at him. A circle-like disk of moonlight between them. “Just you know it’s the strangest way-”

“Taiyang if you are having second thoughts tell me now.” She said, closing her eyes again. “I still have time to find another.”

“No it’s not that. It’s just when you said _‘let’s have a kid’_ I was expecting a lot less sitting in a forest.” Tai said and Raven laughed. He joined her after a second.

“Where else would I go?” Tai blinked and struggled to understand how to respond until he saw her grin. “I’m kidding Tai, I know what you were expecting, I am not going through that, I refuse.”

“Fair enough.” Tai said. He waited a few moments before speaking again. “So… making a kid out of moonlight huh?”

“Wait until Summer tells you how her child will be born.”

* * *

“So a campfire huh?” Qrow said, standing at the edge of a clearing. Summer already sat near the fire, her cloak pooling around her. Her eyes were closed so Qrow wasn’t sure she’d noticed him until he spoke.

“The hearth of a traveler.” Summer said, not at all clearing Qrow’s confusion. “Fitting for one who will spend much of their life taking their home where they go.”

“So will this be anything like how Yang was born?” Summer’s silence was all the answer he needed. “Right then. Let’s get this done.”

“Thank you Qrow.” Summer said as he sat next to her. “Finding someone willing to aid would have been difficult had you not agreed.”

“Just cause I don’t want a kid doesn’t mean I’m going to be what stops someone else from having one.” Qrow said. Leaning back and watching the flames he let the silence settle. “Kinda figured I’d only ever be an uncle to one kid, not two.”

“That can still be true.” Qrow laughed and threw his head back.

“Nah, this one's yours Sum.” Qrow said. The two sat around the flame for some time before beginning the process. In the end Qrow watched as Summer pulled a child nearly identical to her from the fire.

* * *

Ghira smiled down at his daughter, the crisp winter air unable to quell the feeling of warmth at her smile. The tiny cat faunus in his arms squirmed slightly even through her clear joy.

“Congratulations sir, ma’am, what will you name her?”

“Blake.” Kali said at his side, the woman still clearly exhausted. “Blake Belladonna.”

“Blake.” He whispered, maybe from wonder, maybe from fear of her future. “It’s perfect.”

* * *

Whitley grinned down at his second daughter. He’d never had much attachment to his children, not like Posieden at least but even still he’d always cared. Winter had been different, she was the first he was there for every step of her growth, the first he could help and teach. This time he held another girl and he knew just who he held.

“Weiss Schnee.” Whitley grinned at her, the fire of war within his gaze mirrored by her own. “You have a hard life ahead of you.”

“And why pray tell am I here.” A voice to the side said. Whitley glared over his daughter at the man. Jacques was one of the few things that Whitley truly hated about this new planet.

* * *

“How was that mom?” Ruby Rose grinned, fire flickering out around her as she rest the handle of her weapon on her shoulder. Crescent Rose’s blade glinted white behind her, it’s stony look making it seem almost delicate. The scythe practically shined as fire touched it’s blade for moments.

“Good, except you missed your fourth arc shot.” Summer rose replied, glancing to the targets. Ruby’s silver eyes widened and she wiped around to find the target untouched. A tree to the side had a scorch mark from the lightning Dust hitting it. “However, one missed shot does not tarnish a simple fact. You are ready.”

“Really?” Summer nodded and Ruby jumped in the air. “Yes! So you’ll put in a good word for me?”

“Yes, hopefully that will be enough.” Summer said her eyes trailing the destruction of the makeshift training area. Ruby had been running the field for years and had spent most of the day laying waste to it. Every target except the one she missed had been hit in the dead center. “Remember Ruby, you may be at a disadvantage going to a hunter academy.”

“I know, really I do but I’m still so excited! Finally getting to show off to others you know?” Ruby grinned and swung her scythe around experimentally. “I mean wait until they get a load of me, they’ll be all like-”

“Speaking of load, did you do your laundry?” Ruby froze. Summer laughed as the girl vanished, rose petals falling to the ground. Summer turned and made her own way back to their home, her teammates waiting for her on the porch.

“So she’s good?” Qrow said, taking a swing from his flask as their leader walked up. “I know we’ve taught them everything we-”

“Yes. She moved through her training even faster than planned as well.” Summer stopped on the porch. She glanced at the house. “Raven, contact Ares and Thanatos.”

“I’ll get on that, don’t start celebrating until I get back.” Raven stood and walked towards the stairs off the porch. “We’re still going to check on mother tomorrow Qrow.”

“Really think Rosebush can handle this Sum?” Qrow said, his eyes never leaving his sisters back even as she vanishes walks into woods. Summer paused and considered his words.

“They are going to war Qrow, whether we want to admit it or not that is what this is.” Summer stepped closer to the house and opened the door. “I don’t think she can handle it, she has to, just like we had to when we started.”

“You're worried.” Tai said moments after the door closed, Qrow still drinking from his flask.

“Yeah, of course I am Tai, we all are.” Qrow said, he leaned further against the banister and frowned. “Ruby and Yang are destined for some serious shit and we know this line of work better than anyone.”

“They’ll be fine.” Tai said. “We’ve taught them everything we could. Now they’ll be going to Atlas Academy and can learn more.”

“We’ve got time Tai.” Qrow said, he turned to face his old friend at this. “They know something’s up but let’s let them be kids.”

“It’ll be strange once they go to Atlas.” Tai mused. “Seventeen years with Yang and fifth-teen with Ruby and both of them are leaving.”

* * *

“I’m sorry Whitley, you want me to accept a fifth-teen year old based on the word of her own mother?” General James Ironwood stared the other man down. Whitley being one of the few people unaffected by his glare.

“You haven’t seen her in a fight James, she can’t fight hand to hand for shit but see what she does when disarmed and you’ll see what I do.” Whitley said. He tossed his scroll on the desk in between them. “Girl’s got better instincts than half your soldiers.”

“Instincts don’t make a good huntress.”

“No but they make a live one, and a living huntress is a good huntress.” Whitley said. “Just watch the tape James, then tell me she can’t come.”

The two sat in silence as Ironwood watched the video Whitley had provided. Ironwood placed the scroll down and remained silent, both simply watching the other for their reaction. Ironwood tapped his desk and slid the scroll forward. Whitely grabbed it and waited.

“Is that real?” Whitley nodded. “Whitley that girl is almost as good at improvisation as your daughter, highly specialized fighters are rarely that good at improvising.”

“You see it right?” Whitley said, leaning forward. “That spark? She’s a leader James, more than that she has an idea what she’s getting into. How many cocky arrogant pricks get in every year and barely survive initiation?”

“Too many to count at times.” Ironwood said, he glanced back at the scroll again. “One chance, if she passes the entrance test she’s in, if not she’ll have to find a different academy all together.”

“She’ll pass.” Whitley said. His near predatory grin never wavering. “I’m certain.”

“She better.”

* * *

“Let’s get this over with.” A man sighed as he read the file over. At first he’d had hopes for this Ruby Rose and then he saw her file and it all crashed apart. “Another homeschooled brat, and get this, she’s fifteen, oh and another faunus.”

“What is Ironwood thinking letting these people apply, sure some have passed but really? A cat faunus named Belladonna?” A woman groaned as she spoke. “Do I need to spell it out, she’s clearly White Fang.”

“She passed the exam and the background check so I’d shut up if I were you.” A second man almost growls. “Reputation is important and if it got out we thought every faunus was White Fang-”

“I know I know. At least that Schnee girl decided to come here.” Another woman said. “Then there was the brawler, from the same address. Of course.”

“Call her in, the sooner we get this done the better.” the fist man said, leaning forward on his desk. The woman next to him nodded and walked out of the room. Moments later she came back in with a red and black haired girl in a red cloak in tow. The girl seemed incredibly confident as she walked into the room.

“Hello Ms. Rose, would you explain briefly why you’ve decided to apply?”

“Oh that’s easy, I want to be a huntress and was told Atlas was where I’d be going for that.” Ruby grinned. “If you want my reason for being a huntress I’d have to say… That’s hard uh. I mean combat’s in my blood, everyone on my mothers side is some kind of warrior and uh. I’m drawing a blank, I hate it when this happens.”

“It’s not a problem Ms. Rose.” The initial man said. “Are you aware of what you will be required to do?”

“Some type of practical? I tried reading the papers on it but I just couldn’t focus.” Ruby shrugged. The people behind the table rolled their eyes.

“Yes, you’ll have ten minuets to eliminate as many targets as possible.” The first woman said. “Our primary point for grading is the shortest segment with the most kills. The best this year was fourteen over eleven seconds.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, Yang had done that. Yang had gotten the best and was disappointed because she’d tied some other girl with it and was only one kill above second. She hadn’t expected it to be the primary grade point on the test, this was definitely different to her plans.

Ruby grinned, fire dancing in her eyes. She had this, easy.

Ruby was placed in the middle of a small looking arena, her judges sat in boxes above. Ruby smirked and left her weapon on her back as she faced the judges, just as instructed. The walls behind her dropped and a countdown started. Ruby smirked as it struck zero and dropped to one knee, spinning around and dropping a mag from her weapon she leaded a white and black marbled shell in.

“Impressive, far more so than I expected.” One of the judges mused, watching as fire lanced form the end of Crescent Rose’s barrel. “It’s always wonderful watching prospects work. There’s a certain artistry to it.”

“I will admit, I’ve seen performers move with less fluidity than she does.” another man said, watching as Ruby spun inplace before ducking into a crouch and yanking back on her weapon to send it, and the top half of a target, over her head. “There’s a level of grace you expect from fencers not a user of a death weapon.”

“It seems we will have to accept her application, if she was bottom of the rung for passing we could move her out but at this rate she will be top ten.” Another judge said. He watched for a moment longer. “At this point the remainder of this test is a formality, she’s getting in.”

“Unfortunate.” They watched as Ruby spun in place, the exam coming to an end. With a pull on her weapon’s slide the white and black shell flew out. The crimson haired teen caught it and pocketed it before bowing. “Very nice Ms. Rose, you’ve done well.”

“Twenty-four kills in nine seconds.” One of the judges said. “Incredibly high but then you did get that twelve seconds in using your rifle.”

“Thank you.”

“Well congratulations Ms. Rose, you're going to be attending Atlas Academy come this fall.” Several of the judges looked displeased even as Ruby walked out of the room. “Great, another one from the… where was she from?”

“The island of Patch.” Another said. “Some nowhere town off the coast of Vale.”

“Great, Valian of course.”

* * *

“Told ya you’d get in.” Yang bumped her shoulder against Ruby’s. The two of them stood to the side away from other students on their way to Atlas Academy. “If I could pass without the moon or a forest then you were set.”

“I’m going to miss home though.” Ruby said, barley suppressing a groan as she glared at Yang. “No hearth in the dorm remember? I’m going to be so weak.”

“Ah cool it, not like you can lose Heatwave.” Yang laughed at her own stupid joke and Ruby huffed. The red head rolled her eyes.

“We can’t all wear our weapons on our wrist Yang, not my fault mom made Heatwave so it’d always come back to my- Look at that!” Ruby rushed forward to the window watching as Mantle passed below, eyes trained on the mass of yellow lightning rushing over the tops of buildings.

“Rubes?” Yang said as she stepped up next to her.

“I- sorry what was I saying?” Yang smiled and shook her head, knowing what was coming. “Oh! My pocket, Mom made Heatwave always come to my pocket.”

“Man I know we’ve all got it but you got the shit end didn’t you?”

“Just cause I need a white board to keep track of due dates.” Ruby grumbled, she leaned against Yang as they watched Atlas approach.

* * *

“Yeah dad, I see the school now.” A cat faunus was talking on her scroll. She smiled and laughed at something he said. “No dad I’m sure I’ll like it just fine here even if it is Atlas. Yes I know dad, look for Weiss Schnee, I don’t get why but I will.”

Silence ranged for a moment after that, several people staring at the cat faunus. No one had any idea why a faunus would want to purposefully meet a Schnee. Everyone knew the family and faunus didn’t get along, they never had and Jacques wasn’t helping things.

“Right okay, some Whitley Holt guy I get it.” The girl sighed. “Someone you met after I left then? Right, love you, bye.”

“Worried father?” A voice besides her said. The cat faunus sighed.

“Yeah, first time I’ve actually been on my own and it’s happening in the epicenter of anti-faunus beliefs.” She turned to face the other girl and froze mid-sentence at what she saw.. “My name’s Blake-”

“So you are Blake Belladonna, father did tell me to look for you.” The white Haired girl beside her held out a hand. Weiss Schnee was dressed far different than Blake would expect, gone was the formal dress, instead she wore baggy pants, a tank top and a white leather jacket. “Death I presume? I’m The Boar.”

“Uh, yeah.” Blake paused for a moment. Weiss stretched her arms out and Blake blinked. “Wait, Jacques is the god of war?”

“Jacques isn’t a god.” Weiss said. She drummed her fingers on the wall beside her as she spoke. “Nor my father.”

“Okay.” Blake said. She remained silent for a moment. “So uh, why does everyone think he is?”

“He all but bought my mother from my grandfather. My parents met at Atlas Academy, spent four years as partners.” Weiss said. She looked out the window at the academy. “Father went on a solo mission and found out my mother had been married off, my sister was only three months from being born.”

The two continued to talk all the way to the landing pad and exited the airship together. Followed closely by a loud blonde and young looking redhead. The four even unknowingly fell into step as they walked across the courtyard. The four held themselves in a manner that few others did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rewrite is taking ay more effort to write than anticipated so I will be sticking to bi-weekly updating for the foreseeable future. I love writing this but fuck is it taking more time than I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby Rose's experience with ADHD is heavily based upon my own.


End file.
